


Finding Her Feet

by shadowolfhunter



Series: McGarrett's Girl [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Lies, Love, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett has a seventeen year old daughter he was not aware of, until chance brought Melody Jones and her mother Francine to Hawai'i. Now Francine's dead, and Mel and Steve are united. But Steve's not used to being a father, and Mel isn't used to having a father, to her surprise she rather likes it. Until her grandmother comes calling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Her Feet

"Dad, the deadbeat and her shadow are here."

Mel calls up the stairs, not caring that Doris is right behind her. The older woman is pursing her lips, Mel can see her in the mirror, although Doris isn't aware of this fact, yet.

One of things that Mel likes about her father is that he's kind of clueless about what having a seventeen year old daughter really means. So mostly he talks to Mel in the same way as he would an adult. Which is a huge relief, she had been afraid that he would want to try and baby her. Mel's an adult in practically every way that counts, she's been a dancer and aerial silks artist with Cirque since she was fifteen, and she's going to be eighteen in a few months anyway.

Mel is a smart girl, and a good listener, so when her dad sits her down to talk about his family, she cottons on immediately that his own mother was less of a gift. It isn't exactly lost on her that the three founder members of her father's team don't really trust Doris. Lou Grover is less certain, but Mel knows how to ask the right sort of questions.

What she finds horrifies her. Makes her determined that she will step between her father and this malevolent woman, and protect him from Doris' schemes.

The few times she's encountered Doris, she can tell that the older woman is not pleased to see her. Mel puts this down to her Dad having time for Mel, but not for Doris' schemes. It annoys the hell out of her that the older woman can't just be a mother to her son, just want him for his skill set.

Joe White is just as bad, if not worse. He always pretends to be protecting her dad, but the things that her dad has been through are in large part because Joe chose to be obstructive and not tell the truth.

 

"And what did I say about that?" Steve knows he should be cross, but if truth be told, his daughter's ruthless refusal to sugarcoat things is a refreshing change.

She's standing there, hands on hips, and he should be reading her the riot act about being rude to her grandmother, but he can't quite bring himself to. After all, it's not as though Doris is either trustworthy or much of a mother/grandmother.

"You didn't say not to, and I prefer to be honest, then we all know where we stand." Mel is absolutely unrepentant and she watches Doris' lips tighten with a triumph she is very careful to keep off her face.

 

Doris McGarrett watches her granddaughter's face and acknowledges that the girl is good. Maybe even better than Doris. She has certainly won every round so far.

It burns Doris a bit that Steve isn't available for her various schemes, he's loyal, and his trusting devotion was good to start with. Then as he saw more of her, and more of Joe White, things started to change. Now he has a daughter, and things have moved on even further, and Doris isn't happy. Joe has even less hold on Steve than she does, although once he was absolutely trusted by her son.

Now she can only watch as Steve and his teenage daughter put distance between themselves and Doris. Frustrating.


End file.
